veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Are You My Neighbor? (transcript)
(VeggieTales theme song) Bob: Hi kids, and welcome to Veggietales. I'm Bob, the tomato. Larry: And I'm Larry, the cucumber. Bob: And we're here to answer your questions. Larry: Yep. Bob: I bet you're wondering why Larry has a shoe on his head. Larry: Yeah, Bob. Why do I have a shoe on my head? Bob: Well, I got a letter today from Natasha Robins of Savannah Georgia. Natasha wants to know what loving your neighbor really means. Larry: That's why I have a shoe on my head? Bob: Yes, no, well kind of. Larry: Help me out here, Bob. Bob: You see, I'm about to tell Natasha the story of Flibber-O-Loo. And in that story, you, Larry, have a shoe on your head. Larry: Oh, it's all so clear now. Hurry up and tell the story, my head's starting to sweat. Bob: Okay, here goes. (camera fades to The Story of Flibber-O-Loo) Bob'' (Voice over): The sun always shone on the mountains of Fibble, the wind and the rains never came. To call the place beautiful, no one would quibble, though hard on the feet, they'd exclaim. But high in those hills, past the rocks and the rubble, so high that the clouds were below; were two tiny towns that were nothing but trouble. As you listen, you'll see that it's so. The town to the west that thought it was best, bore the name Flibber-O-Loo. Where the women and men, since seventeen-ten, have worn on their heads, one large shoe. Now in town number 2 one big shoe wouldn't do, so the people in Jibberty-Lot, would look down and bellow, at shoe-headed fellows, and place on their own heads - a pot. Lenny: Mine's really more of a kettle. Bob (Voice over): For days without end these two neighbors would bicker, as to whose headgear was best. And the shoes and the pots would fly ever thicker, from morning to night without rest. But not all the people who lived in theses cities were angry and bitter and vile. A few would write poems and sing happy ditties, and greet all their friends with a smile. One Flibbian fellow who hated to fight, tried hard not to act like a monster. While pots crashed around him from morning to night, he'd just play with his pet wind-up lobster. They kept to themselves and they'd talk and they'd talk, until one day he said. Larry: Hey, let's go for a walk. I'm tired of lying around like a squid, I want to go out there. Bob (Voice over): So that's what he did. The shoe-headed boy and his blue plastic friend walked out of their town and began to descend to the dark rocky alley between the two cities, away from his friends and their light-hearted ditties. Larry: Hey, this is swell. Bob (Voice over): He said. Larry: Gosh, this is fun. It's great that my lobster can get out and run. Bob (voice over): But neither the toy nor the boy with the shoe, could see the disaster about to ensue. For up in the rocks, hidden just out of sight, were six beady eyes filled with anger and spite. Six beady eyes watched our hero meander, two shifty crooks, and their ruthless commander. Bandit 1: Oh look, what a good fortune. Bob (voice over): The nasty one said. Bandit 1: Here comes a poor fool with a shoe on his head. Bandit 2: I bet he's got money. Bandit 3: I bet he's got gold. Our maybe some jewelry he'd like us to hold. Bandit 1: Whatever the booty I think I can stand it, why that's what I live for. That's why I'm a bandit. Bob (voice over): And then they attacked him from under their rock. First he knocked off his shoe, then they knocked off his sock. But the thing they did next was extremely unfunny - why they shook him so hard that he dropped his milk money. Larry: Hey. Bob (voice over): He protested. Larry: I don't like your ilk. How will I grow strong if I don't drink my milk? Bob (voice over): But they didn't care, they'd accomplished their goal, so they put our friend down, stuck his head in a hole, and walked off with his money, and every last nickel, then yelled back as they left. Bandit 2: See ya round, silly pickle. Larry: Um, I'm a cucumber. Bob (voice over): Then he said with a moan. Larry: Well, I guess I'm alone. Bob (voice over): But this was a loneliness he'd never known. His friends were far off and his lobster was missing. The sound he could hear was just the wind hissing. (Wind Hissing) Larry: Hello... Hello? Bob (voice over): Things looked pretty grim for our Flibbian buddy. His head in a hole, his shoe bent and muddy. But then, were those footsteps, oh could it be true? Along came the Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo. Of anyone, surely he'd help the poor soul! Larry: Hello! Bob (voice over): Said the boy with his head in a hole. Larry: I seem to have fallen. I seem to be stuck. But now you're here, well, I guess I'm in luck. Mayor: Oh dear. Bob (voice over): Said the Mayor observing the shoe. Mayor: A fellow in need, and he's Flibbian, too. Young man, I have noticed your dire situation, and please rest assured that I share your frustration. But, how can I put this, oh what can I say? Maybe you'll understand it better this way: Larry: Is that music? Mayor: (sings) I'm busy, busy, dreadfully busy; You've no idea what I have to do. Busy, busy, shockingly busy; Much, much too busy for you! Bob (voice over): As soon as the Mayor had finished his song, a Flibbian doctor came strolling along. Doctor: Out of my way! Bob (voice over): She said, starting to slide. Doctor: If you and your pickle, would please step aside: I'm very important - I can't stand and chat. Mayor: Why that's not my pickle - I found him like that! Besides, it so happens, I'm noteworthy too. Why I am the Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo. Larry: Um, um... I'm a cucumber! Doctor: I see Bob (voice over): said the doctor. Doctor: Then you'll understand, without an appointment, I can't lend a hand. There's folks with bronchitis, kids with the flu. Bob (voice over): She said to the Mayor of Flibber-O-Loo. Doctor: And if I'm not mistaken, you're quite busy, too. Bob (voice over): Well they talked about schedules, compared daily planners, till finally a voice said: Larry: Please pardon my manners - I don't mean to bug you, I see that you're busy, but being inverted has made me quite dizzy. Bob (voice over): The two other Flibbians paused for a while; they looked at each other, then said, with a smile: Mayor & Doctor: ''(singing) ''We're busy, busy, dreadfully busy; You've no idea what we have to do. Busy, busy, shockingly busy; Much, much too busy for you! We're busy, busy, frightfully busy; More than a bumblebee, more than an ant! Busy, busy, horribly busy; We'd like to help but we can't! Mayor: Ta ta! ''(Mayor & Doctor exit) Bob (voice over): Oh, it was just dreadful, how could they desert their poor Flibbian friend with his head in the dirt? Larry: That's it then, I'm finished, I'll die here down under. If they would not help, then who would? Bob (voice over): He wondered. But wait, someone else on the road overhead. Would they help our friend, beaten up, left for dead? Oh look, on his head, not a shoe, but a pot! Why this little guy was from Jibberty-lot. Would he help a Flibbian? Certainly not! The boy with a pot saw our friend with the shoe. Junior: Oh look! Bob (voice over): He exclaimed. Junior: He's from Flibber-o-Loo. Why they think we're garbage, they pelt us with shoes. Why should I care if he's beaten and bruised? But out here in the wild, his chances are slim. If I''' was in need, would I want help from '''him? Bob (voice over): He looked at our friend, and he looked at the shoe, and then in his heart, he knew what to do. Junior: He may be Flibbian, that's plain to see. But God made him special, just like he made me. Bob (voice over): So he got him unstuck, and he picked up his shoe, and together they walked back to Flibber-O-Loo. Out of the valley, and back into town, where he stayed by his side will the doctor was found. Doctor: Oh my! Bob (voice over): said the doctor. Doctor: He's wearing a pot! The little one there is from Jibbety-Lot! You saved this fellow - you pulled him through it? I don't understand - tell me - why did you do it? Junior: (sings) He had a shoe, and I have a pot, but when we look deeper there's more that we've got. God made us special and now I can see, if you're special to Him then you're special to me! Love your neighbour, when someone helps you then you'll understand when you love your neighbour, then loving means lending a hand. All: (singing) If you see someone who's hurt or in need; Maybe it's time to perform a good deed. And when you've finished you'll find that it's true - when you make them feel better you'll feel better too. Love your neighbour, when someone helps you then you'll understand when you love your neighbour, then loving means lending a hand. Bob (voice over): So the boy with the pot gave the doctor some money, to pay for the cucumber's bill. And the Mayor called out, with his eyes moist and runny: Mayor: I'm touched by his act of good will. If this little guy can take care of his brother, when he lives in one town, and he in the other; well why can't we all try to help one another, and love will surround our fair hill! Bob (voice over): So now if you visit the mountains of Flibble; you won't see a shoe - or a pot. Instead, they throw flowers, and candy to nibble - I bet that you'd like it a lot! Category:Episodes transcripts